eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Global Dynamics
Global Dynamics, (GD) also known as the Eureka Advanced Research Facility, is a scientific institution located in Eureka, OR, and indeed the epicenter of the town, financially, psychologically and in terms of command structure. Description Global Dynamics is described in the pilot as being responsible for the development of all major technological breakthroughs in the last 50 years, with the products of its research having been used in both commercial and military applications. Security is understandably tight at the facility; Allison Blake describes the cloaking forcefields and other safeguards as being so cutting-edge that "Area 51" wishes they had our security." Global Maintains an EM field around its perimeter 24/7. The EM field is so that no one can hack into the main server. The only entrance seen so far is down a path which leads to a rickety old bridge. Once you drive onto the bridge you pass through some holographic barrier onto a road leading up to global. It is assumed that there are more entrances that have not been shown yet. The facility is broken into several departments, or "sections." Known sections include: Section 2: '''Quantum Frequency Project (Phased and Confused) '''Section 3: Records, and Primate Studies (Unpredictable) Level 4: 'Fargo's first office (Dr Nobel), EM barrier control room [[Section 5|'Section 5:]] Military Technology Section 7: Air defense (Bad to the Drone) Section 8: Technology that could allow travel between parallel worlds (Games People Play) Section 14: Nuclear Testing (Try, Try Again) Lab 27 : Biosphere N.E.A.T. Lab Near Earth Asteroid Tracking Non-Lethal Weapons Lab Substation C 19: Emergency Pneumatic Vacuum Tube Communication System (Have an Ice Day) Bottom Floor: Non-realistic fusion reactor (setup and ability to overheat are more conceivable with a fission reactor) On top of the complex is an astrospectrometer, which takes pictures of celestial objects. There has to be an enormous flash from the camera to penetrate the EM field. Upon entrance through the main doors into the lobby, Allison Blake's office (formerly Stark's) is immediately visible as well as a highly secure elevator system leading to section 5. Though section 5 is the most secure section at Global, it is widely known of and even Sheriff Jack Carter has gone down there. Non-classified prototypes are stored in the vault, a giant cylinder in section 3 with shelves and cat walks lining the walls. Though the vault itself is highly secure, the objects are not and just sit arranged on shelves, even though unclassified items are potentially dangerous. The director's office serves as a panic room in case of an attack or disaster. When activated, the office locks down and moves 100 feet below the lowest level of the facility. The panic room has a secure direct line to the Department of Defense that automatically activates once the room is secure. The bunker is stocked with enough supplies to last a year. As a last resort of escape, the bunker is equipped with the Subatomic Reconstructive Transport that is set to teleport the user to a fully stocked bunker. Global Dynamics is the dominant employer in Eureka, almost to the point of monopoly, and hence Eureka is effectively a company town. So pervasive is Global Dynamics' influence over Eureka that most in the town just call it "Global" or "GD" in conversation. The abbreviation "GD" is also often used as a substitute for the curse "God Damned". Trivia * The same building (a secondary school) is used for exterior shots of Global Dynamics and ISO from ABC's Defying Gravity. * The name Global Dynamics may be a mockery of real-life defense corporation General Dynamics (also called GD). Section 5 See also Section 5 Section 5 is the most restricted section within Global Dynamics. Like the rest of the facility, it is located deep underground and has the latest and most dangerous technology. In the pilot, a scientist stole some of the latest technology contained within it to build a tachyon accelerator, a device which can create a tachyon. In "Alienated", Stark allows a congressman in charge of Global Dynamics' federal funding to view a mysterious scientific phenomena of unknown origin buried deep within Section 5 that has "the potential to change everything." Even Stark, ordinarily a very technical and scientific person, acknowledges that the origin of the mysterious Artifact may be supernatural. Section 14 Section 14, is one of the many sections in Global Dynamics. Section 14 is used for nuclear testing due to the big hole in its center. Section 14 was used to kill a man when a forcefield emulator got out of hand, they dropped the man in the hole, and a bomb in after him. Head of Global Dynamics Warren King: The head of Global Dynamics in the Pilot. At the end of the episode, he was removed and sent to Alaska (almost never to be referenced again). Nathan Stark: Allison Blake's ex-husband, he returned to Global Dynamics in the second episode. He then began to take a large interest in study of the artifact. This led to the experiment which cost the life of Kim Anderson. Despite Allison Blake's efforts to help save his job, he was fired from his post. He regained his position as CEO in Bad to the Drone Allison Blake: After the removal of Nathan Stark in Phoenix Rising, she was put in charge of Global Dynamics. She was later placed as the COO in Bad to the Drone. Henry Deacon: In Once in a Lifetime, Henry became head of GD after getting Stark fired on the grounds that he caused the accident which killed Kim Anderson. This way, he could gain access to Walter Perkins' old Tachyon accelerator and go back in time to save Kim. Henry again takes over as Head of GD in Just Another Day. Tess Fontana: In the episode You Don't Know Jack Tess takes over operations at GD when Allison goes on maternity leave. Douglas Fargo: In A New World Fargo, Jack, Henry, Alison and Joe come back to an altered timeline and Fargo is the head of GD. However, they were terrified and shocked that his employees hate him, he gets no respect from the Head of the Department of Defense (until the episode The Ex-Files), and he was an evil maniacal egomaniac in the other timeline, which is very hard for Fargo to pull of, although Fargo still like the new power he wields. Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat In Beverly's artificial reality, after Allison and Fargo's departure, Michaela Wen placed SARAH in charge of GD. Founding Global Dynamics was started during WWII when Albert Einstein realized that our future was in the hands of scientists not soldiers. He convinced President Truman to create a haven where the world's greatest thinkers could live and work (Pilot). The site for Global Dynamics and Eureka was chosen due to its geological stability. Gallery Global dynamics pilot.png Global Dynamics entrance.jpg Global Dynamics bulding.png Global Dynamics HQ.jpg Head of Global Dynamics' office.png Global Dynamics boardroom.png Global Dynamics mission control.jpg Global Dynamics security office.png Global Dynamics Non-Lethal Weapons Lab.jpg ru:Global Dynamics Category:Global Dynamics Category:Groups Category:Eureka characters Category:Eureka locations Category:Locations Category:Characters